


WheeByul 平衡常數

by ww919196



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ww919196/pseuds/ww919196
Summary: 不知道什麼au(2020/03/17)
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 7





	WheeByul 平衡常數

**Author's Note:**

> 其實只是因為想吃Subway所以寫了這個（（（  
> 

那是她們最快樂的時候。

五點過後，文星伊脫下手套，打了卡，把工作圍裙胡亂對摺塞進置物櫃，推開玻璃門快跑出來，牽起丁輝人的手並在親吻她手背的時候說對不起又讓妳等好久。

丁輝人總說沒關係她也才剛到，有時候是真的，有時候不是。

丁輝人沒對文星伊說過這些，如果文星伊當天有排班，偶爾她的確會在第八堂課提前從教室後方的門溜出來，只為了把自己藏在對面的便利商店裡偷看文星伊穿著制服站在櫃檯裡將配料塞進切好的麵包。通常文星伊都會笑著招呼每個推門而入的人，但有時候也會一副昨夜沒睡好的偷偷捂著臉打呵欠。她紅著雙眼的樣子特別像某種需要冬眠的小動物。

很可愛，也讓人心動。

大學的時候她們都沒什麼錢，所以文星伊下班時會用員工折扣買一份潛艇堡讓兩個人暫時填一下肚子，之後再一起去吃些別的當真正的晚餐。她們常常並肩坐在人行道上的長椅，嘲笑對方因為吃的太急而狼狽的把嘴角弄得都是沾醬和麵包碎屑，然後趁著沒人注意交換一個吻。

雖然那絕對稱不上太美好，但文星伊有時候也懷念洋蔥、甜椒、醃黃瓜、紅酒醋、蜂蜜芥末各種太強烈的氣味在她們唇齒之間衝撞的感覺。

丁輝人從辦公大樓走出來的時候文星伊正好將她的小SUV繞過圓環開到她跟前停下來，文星伊打開警示燈便下了車，似乎想多情一把的為她開門，但丁輝人搶先自己拉開了車門手把。文星伊瞥瞥嘴，譴責她的不懂浪漫。

「我好喜歡之前那台車。」丁輝人說，語帶難掩的倦意。不過新外套很好看，她補充。

文星伊真的很適合西裝外罩一件長大衣的搭配。

就像她昨天計劃好的，她一下班就回家帶上兩人前一天準備好的行李，但沒有換一身舒適一點的衣服，而是直接去提了新車。丁輝人知道文星伊會半認真半開玩笑的說這樣看起來才比較像個成功人士。

文星伊聳了聳肩，收回原本打算給她一個擁抱的雙手，插回西裝褲的口袋，「上車吧，太冷了。」

這個話題其實之前已經談過，應該說是為此吵過一架。

文星伊單純以為丁輝人只是希望她能在將那台二手KIA小休旅車送去估價前先告訴她一聲，而丁輝人就是不能理解為什麼文星伊不能理解她會為了這台車將會被報廢或是承載她們以外的其他人這件事而難過。

文星伊自己付了那台二手車的全部款項，雖然大部分的時候丁輝人都會坐她的車去學校，後來也總搭她的車上班（托她的福，丁輝人一直到現在都沒還考到駕照），但文星伊幾乎沒讓丁輝人出過油錢——不過對於當時剛畢業又還在還就學貸款的打工仔來說月底發薪水前的那幾天有時候實在不好過，所以丁輝人也算是付過十萬多一些的油資。

丁輝人那天沒有加班，因為文星伊說那是她們的某一個紀念日所以提前向餐廳訂了位。

文星伊舉起手裡的香檳興奮的宣布她結清了新車的頭期款，她本來認為丁輝人會開心她們終於可以換一台車，雖然還不是Benz——文星伊發誓她會在她34歲以前弄到一台——但是全新的，

畢竟丁輝人以前常常說她的車真的舊了，不是里程數的問題，但是太耗油不太環保。

但丁輝人只低下頭把刀叉放下，沈默了一陣子之後問她「為什麼」的時候聽起來有些哽咽。

「妳不是說已經舊了嗎？」

文星伊知道自己一定不自覺得露出太無辜又委屈的表情，因為丁輝人聽了這句話便生起氣來，

「可是我沒有說希望妳換掉阿。」

就連餐後酸酸甜甜的綜合水果凍都沒讓她高興起來。

丁輝人一坐進副駕駛座變將鼻梁上的鈦金屬眼鏡摘下往前置物箱裡丟。常態性的加班讓她疲憊不堪，也因為自己常不經意對女朋友流露的不耐煩而沮喪。

「睡一下吧。」文星伊提議，為她找到一個取名為催眠爵士的播放清單。

「如果妳不小心睡著怎麼辦？」丁輝人轉過頭看向她。早知道就幫她泡一杯咖啡了，就算是即溶的也好。

「不會啦，」她說，伸手捏捏她的鼻尖逗她，如果輝妮親一下的話我馬上就醒啦。

「...看吧，都說了不要這麼趕著出發。」丁輝人假裝沒聽見，但文星伊沒錯過她眼裡浮上的些許笑意。

文星伊沒說話，但搖搖頭表示她的不認同。要她將星期六的時間耗費五個鐘頭在首爾到釜山這段車程對她來說太可惜。

丁輝人將暖氣調低一些，忍不住吐槽即使提早到釜山她們也只能在天亮以前待在飯店房間裡看足球賽轉播而已。

過了大田之後，夜更深了，高速公路上的車也更少。嘴上說不會累、不想睡的人也已經從不深不淺的睡眠中被間隔頻繁的路燈喚醒。

文星伊見丁輝人醒了便提議說要在下一個服務區休息一下再上路。丁輝人沒吭聲，只是把她還很溫暖的手放在她大腿上。

「怎麼了？要喝一點水嗎？」

丁輝人搖頭，問她如果她說她想念她穿著速食店的綠色圍裙、戴著鮮黃色鴨舌帽的模樣會不會很奇怪。

文星伊想了一下，不敢肯定的說有一點，然後問丁輝人剛才是不是做了什麼夢。她吸了吸鼻子，有點害怕丁輝人接下來要說的話。  
她轉頭看了丁輝人一眼，路燈只照亮她們一瞬間，讓她們的輪廓很快又被藏進夜色裡。

丁輝人說妳以前明明很喜歡穿飛行夾克的，現在卻更常穿西裝了。

文星伊將右手伸向隔壁座位，親暱的握住丁輝人的下巴，然後捏捏她的臉頰。平常這通常能至少換來她一個有些無奈的笑容，但現在顯然沒有奏效。

「我以為妳比較喜歡我穿西裝，」文星伊假裝受傷，說妳不是常說西裝很帥的嗎。

「...我都喜歡阿，」丁輝人咬了咬嘴唇，說可是她真的好愛那台舊KIA。有時候她甚至認為那台寶貝二手車加速上坡時引擎令人不安的噪音也算得上是相當討喜。

文星伊發現她不知道可以開口說什麼，只好安靜的點點頭表示她在聽。

「我們會不會有一天都變得不一樣了？」

文星伊鼻子一酸，正猶豫著想說「應該會吧」的時候覺得眼眶發燙，而沒過多久眼淚就掉下來沾濕了襯衫。她怪叫起來，笑著抱怨都是開夜車太累才讓她在這麼奇怪的時間點哭出來。

丁輝人抽出一張紙巾遞給文星伊，

「突然好想吃潛艇堡噢。」她悶悶的說，但語氣又讓文星伊搞不清楚她是不是在撒嬌。

文星伊用力的眨了眨眼睛，打了方向燈駛向右邊的車道，趁著彎道搖下車窗讓冷空氣竄進車裡。

一直等到丁輝人拎著一杯奶油咖啡、一罐碳酸飲料和礦泉水回到文星伊停車的地方，她們才發現在羊羔毛翻領長外套和駝色排釦大衣底下，她們分別穿著兩人作為紀念為彼此挑的西裝。

丁輝人將鋁罐遞給她，看著路燈下文星伊一臉妳在跟我開玩笑的表情忍不住笑了出來，她向她解釋便利商店和自動販賣機的一般可樂全賣光了，只剩下零卡可樂，除了將這種異常現象歸類給外星人入侵地球之外她們都找不到合理的解釋。

文星伊皺著鼻子說一句見鬼，「那還不如買氣泡水。」

看在咖啡因的份上！丁輝人乾脆把易開罐搶回來替她開了拉環。

文星伊啜了一口，不怎麼熟悉的甜味立刻充斥口腔。

她拍拍引擎蓋——又一個會被女朋友抱怨太油膩的動作——示意對方也坐下，丁輝人還來不及感受引擎蓋的溫度文星伊就把頭靠她的肩上、依偎著她，像是在為她取暖似的。

丁輝人能聞到文星伊身上淡淡的香水，乾淨、柔和、簡單。文星伊對這支香水莫名的長情讓她安心。

「妳在想什麼？」

「想我們什麼時候出發，」

「親一下我們就走，」文星伊湊得更近，「妳看我不是一直都沒變嗎?」

丁輝人笑出了聲，說妳真的好煩、走開啦，卻也偎向她，用自己的額頭碰碰她的代替親吻。

受到稱讚(?)的文星伊笑得很靦腆。

笨蛋。這個世界會變，但我們就是我們啊。

文星伊說。抬起環著丁輝人肩膀的那隻手揉揉她的腦袋。

「走吧，」她說，左手搖了搖半空的罐子，覺得差不多可以動身了，「到了釜山還來得及看日出哦。」

「少來了，才沒人想看日出，」至少她們兩人都不想。

「不然呢？」

「『不然呢』...？」丁輝人歪著頭，用臉頰磨蹭文星伊微涼的掌心，「想試試看新車後座夠不夠寬敞嗎？」

文星伊咳了一聲，差點被氣泡嗆到，「丁輝人妳變了！」

Fin.


End file.
